


Mother Hen

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun is usually the one to take care of everyone else but what happens when he gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://affectionatesuggestion.tumblr.com/post/143128349461/concept-were-both-sitting-on-the-couch-im  
> "Concept: we’re both sitting on the couch, I’m wearing your hoodie, and when I get cold I snuggle into your chest and you put your arms around me like a blanket. I say there, with my head over your heart, listening to its steady rhythm, until we fall asleep, tangled together."

Shaun felt like shit. He was sick, his head hurt, and he had the chills. He was currently huddled with his back against the arm of the couch, knees drawn up to his chest. Ben was sitting at the other end, eyes darting between the TV and Shaun. Usually he was the one being a mother hen but Ben hasn’t let Shaun out of sight since this bug, or whatever, hit earlier.

“Do you need anything?” Ben asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Shaun grunted and shot him a weak glare. He had already been bombarded with hot tea and soup and crackers and blankets and if Ben asked “do you need anything?” one more time, he was going to flip a table.

Ben frowned but didn’t say anything else, turning back to the TV. Shaun wasn’t even sure what was on. All he knew was that its constant buzz wasn’t helping his head.

He tried to huddle further into the soft, well-worn hoodie he was wearing. It was Ben’s so it was a little too big but he didn’t care. It was warm and smelled like the older man and that’s all that mattered.

A hard shiver racked Shaun’s body and he whimpered, curling in on himself.

“Hey, hey,” Ben murmured, “it’s okay.” Ben hated feeling this helpless. He wanted nothing more than to help Shaun feel better but he didn’t know how. He put his hands on the sides of Shaun’s head. “Hey, look at me,” he whispered, “Can you do that?”

Shaun whimpered again, unsuccessfully trying to stifle another shiver.

“Shh, alright, come here,” the Ben slid his arms under Shaun’s and maneuvered so that he was laying across the length of the couch, Shaun on top of him.

Ben wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one hand rubbing smooth circles onto his back and the other slowing running through his hair.

Shaun pushed his head further into Ben’s soft touch and made a soft noise, one which he would later deny ever making.

Ben’s hands stilled at the noise. “Too much?” he asked.

“No, feels good,” Shaun rasped, burrowing his face into Ben’s neck, “don’t stop.” He felt the soothing hands start moving again and let out a happy sigh.

“Even when you’re sick, you’re bossy,” Ben chuckled, earning a grunt from his drummer. “Alright, get some rest, sweetheart.”

Shaun hummed in response, listening to the steady drumbeat of Ben’s heart – admittedly his favorite drumbeat – and let himself get lulled to sleep.


End file.
